Resident Evil: Resurgimiento
by LoboRedfield
Summary: Después de años de calma, Claire Redfield se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza: un nuevo virus azota el país de Chile y ella buscará al responsable de tal ataque; sin embargo, no contará con la aparición de un viejo conocido.
1. Capitulo 1: Perdición

Capítulo 1: Perdición.

Claire cerró la llave del lavabo y secó sus manos con un papel. Recogió su cabello en una coleta: era cómodo para ella traerlo de esta manera; observó por última vez el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo antes del salir del baño y volver a su zona de trabajo.

Kathy, una de sus compañeras, alargó sus labios rojos y le dirigió una sonrisa. Claire la devolvió de buena gana y se sentó frente a la computadora. El jefe principal le había dicho que tendría que investigar situaciones sospechosas sobre un posible ataque bioterrorista, ya sea en las zonas cercanas o zonas internacionales. Llevaba horas buscando y no había encontrado algún dato relevante: gente que ingirió alguna droga y los hacía violentos (muchos de estos ataques fueron gracias a las "sales de baño") o personas que querían hacerse los bromistas fingiendo ser zombies.

La chica suspiró ante el cansancio y se reclinó. "¿Por qué no acepté trabajar en Fuerzas Especiales?" pensó, dejando que sus recuerdos afloraran. Habían sido ya dos meses desde su llegada a Chile; el comandante Hernández la invitó a pertenecer a las Fuerzas Especiales ante Riesgos Biológicos de Terra Save. Sin embargo, Claire había rechazado el puesto, no tenía una razón en concreto del porque , simplemente, su boca había dado esa respuesta y ahora se arrepentía. "Escogiste el rol de salvadora, no de luchadora. Ese es un papel que ni tu hermano ni yo podemos tomar", las palabras de Leon se quedaron grabadas para siempre en su mente.

Por supuesto que ella estaba consiente de sus habilidades, tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en el uso de armas; Raccoon City la había cambiado en todos los ámbitos, en especial en lo rápido que tuvo que madurar. Aún con el rechazo del puesto, el comandante dio permiso para que ella trajera en todo momento un cuchillo, por si la situación lo requería. Pasó su mano por su hombro y ahí estaba el logotipo de STARS en el mango del cuchillo, sintió el contorno de las letras, sonriendo cuando la imagen de su hermano se posó en su mente.

-¿Encontraste algo?-la suave voz de Kathy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No, aún nada-contestó Claire- ¿Y tú?

-Encontré un noticiero que habla sobre un ataque en China, al parecer es reciente- Claire se levantó y se paró detrás de su amiga, que le dio reproducir al video que se encontraba en la pantalla.

Era de un noticiero, se encontraba en inglés: una mujer alta y de cabello rubio relataba los hechos. Un virus había acabado con casi toda la población del lugar; sin embargo, se tomaron cartas en el asunto y se logró controlar la devastada situación de la ciudad. La mujer, entonces, se acercó a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y rasgos finos para entrevistarlo.

-Por ahora, se ha logrado controlar la infección y aún nos encontramos destruyendo a las criaturas de la zona- informó el hombre-Creemos que habrán más ataques; por ahora, si desea información detallada, debería ir con un soldado de la B.S.A.A, que son los responsables de la contención de la infección.

El reportaje terminaba ahí. Claire se quedó boquiabierta: conocía al hombre entrevistado, aún seguía en contacto con él. Fue su compañero de supervivencia en dos ocasiones, y no podía creer que volvió a encontrarse en otra situación parecida a la de Raccoon City.

-Leon-dijo Claire tras un minuto, pestañeando varias veces aún sin poder creerlo.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó Kathy.

-Si, ambos somos sobrevivientes de ataques biológicos.

-¿Enserio?- dijo su amiga sorprendida- Deberías presentarlo, está guapo.

-Es en lo único que piensas-dijo Claire riendo. Pero de súbito, dejó de reír, recordando que las siglas B.S.A.A fueron mencionadas en el reportaje-¿No hay otro video?

-No, es lo único-dijo Kathy frunciendo el ceño-Te siento preocupada, ¿estás bien?

-B.S.A.A... Chris, espero que te encuentres a salvo-Susurró Claire, ignorando la pregunta de Kathy.

El silencio permaneció por un tiempo. Sólo se oían los "click" de otras personas al presionar el mouse; todos trabajaban muy duro, hacían su mayor esfuerzo a diario por sacar resultados positivos. Claire movió la cabeza para despejarse y se volteó a su máquina, en el momento en el que pondría en el buscador: ataques biológicos en China, un fuerte choque hizo que se sobresaltara.

Al estar en el segundo piso, Claire tenía vista de lo que sucedía en frente: un camión que contenía tanques de gas había ido a estamparse contra una florería. La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor del camión. Al observar detenidamente, la chica se fijó que el camión tenía una imagen pegada a la puerta: una calavera con una palabra de "peligro".

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, y escuchó su propia voz gritando: ¡Al suelo! al mismo tiempo que se tiraba y cubría su cabeza con sus manos. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión que sacudió el piso y quebró las ventanas. Escuchó a algunas personas gritar, Claire no sabía si se debían a que estaban asustadas o heridas.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando, hasta que sentada, logró ver el humo que se extendía por el aire, formando figuras espeluznantes. Claire se asomó cuidando no caer, y lo que vio le heló la sangre: la humareda cubría gran extensión de la calle, y de ella salían figuras humanas, algunas sin brazos o con los intestinos de fuera, pero todas tenían una característica igualitaria; sus ojos eran blancos, faltos de vida.

Claire respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. "No puedo dejar que el miedo me domine" pensó; poniéndose en pie, la chica sacó el cuchillo de su hombrera y volteó a ver a los demás. Algunos estaban heridos por los vidrios, vislumbró a su amiga Kathy en el fondo con una cara de haber visto al mismísimo demonio, pero Claire sabía que lo que vería sería peor que ver al demonio.


	2. Capitulo 2: Encuentro

Capitulo 2: Encuentro.

-¡Todos escúchenme!-dijo Claire con una voz potente y autoritaria-Debemos cerrar y sellar las puertas, usen los escritorios, ¡rápido!

La gente se quedó mirando a Claire sin entenderle, incluso su amiga levantó una ceja expresando su desconcierto. Un hombre bajo y sin mucho cabello se le acercó. Su nombre era Javier, originalmente trabaja en la división económica de la empresa, pero siempre bajaba a "investigaciones"; Claire le había propinado varios golpes cuando éste le tocaba el trasero.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?-dijo el hombre-¿O es que la explosión te aturdió?

-¿Disculpe?-Claire se había enfadado. "¿Cómo se atreve?" pensó-No se ha dado cuenta de lo que dejó la explosión, ¿o si?

La chica le señaló el borde y dejó que el hombre se asomará. Javier divisó a las criaturas, que lentamente se acercaban a su posición. Claire no sabía si los zombies se habían percatado de que ellos estaban en el edificio, pero no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta.

-Esa gente necesita ayuda-dijo Javier observando a Claire-No sé que más podría ver.

-Es un estúpido, esas ya no son personas.

-Entonces, ¿qué son?-el enano la miraba de una manera desafiante. Claire estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le daba ganas de propinarle un buen bofetón.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-la chica volteó para hablar con las demás personas, debía tratar de convencerlas. "O será demasiado tarde"- Son criaturas del mismísimo infierno: sin sentimientos, nulos al dolor, caníbales; son zombies.

Los trabajadores no dijeron ni una palabra, toda la sala estaba en silencio. Javier soltó una carcajada, y tras él, más personas lo hicieron; Kathy fue con Claire, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y asintiendo en señal de apoyo. Claire le devolvió el gesto: sentía gratitud hacia su amiga, proponiéndose protegerla de todo.

En el pasillo se comenzaron a escuchar pasos lentos, sin coordinación alguna, seguido de gemidos: era el llamado de la muerte, pausado, entrando por los oídos y quedándose grabado para siempre en el cerebro, era una señal de la perdición. Claire comenzó a callar a los demás, pero no hacían caso.

-¡Silencio!-la pelirroja, nerviosa, golpeó a Javier en la mandíbula, logrando que todos se callaran.

Claire corrió al escritorio más cercano a la puerta de donde venían los gemidos y lo empujó, quedando parcialmente protegidos. Los golpes comenzaron segundos después: la puerta no resistiría mucho, debían huir ahora. La chica apretó más fuerte el mango del cuchillo, tanto, que sintió una punzada de dolor en la palma de la mano.

-Claire-la voz de Kathy se escuchó a su espalda-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo...-No tenía un plan. Pensó rápidamente a donde ir, que fuera seguro y que, a su vez, pudieran darle batalla a las criaturas-Tengo una idea, ¡síganme!

Claire fue al otro extremo de las oficinas y abrió una puerta con un cartel que decía 'Salida de Emergencia'. Las escaleras estaban poco alumbradas y llevaban a un callejón cercano a la calle; poca gente decidió seguirla, y aunque le embargaba la nostalgia de saber que no podría rescatar a todos, debía asegurarse de llevar a los que estuvieran detrás de ella.

"No es posible que, trabajando en una organización contra el bioterrorismo, la gente siga siendo igual de ignorante" pensó mientras esperaba a que los demás llegarán, cerrando la puerta cuando el último hombre llegó al callejón. Los gritos comenzaron en la segunda planta, mezclándose con los de la ciudad.

Claire se acercó a la esquina que guiaba a la calle, las personas corrían, siendo atrapadas por zombies mucho más rápidos de los que ella recordaba. Un no muerto trotó hacia ellos, pero la pelirroja rápidamente contraatacó: su hombro golpeó el pecho de la criatura, para después tomar uno de sus brazos y pasar todo el cuerpo por su espalda. El zombie cayó al suelo, moviendo la mandíbula, como queriendo morder la carne de Claire; ella sintió asco y clavó su cuchillo en la cuenca del ojo de la criatura, quedando, por fin, inmóvil.

-¡Si un zombie se les acerca, solo empújenlos!-gritó Claire a sus camaradas, que estaban en shock-¡No dejen que se les acerquen demasiado!

Claire le hizo un ademán a Kathy para que la siguieran. Comenzaron a correr por la caótica calle, los coches no mantenían el control y chocaban contra lo que tuvieran enfrente. Un restaurante se había incendiado, pero los zombies no paraban ante las llamas que los consumían, tomando personas para saciar su hambre, quemando también a los desgraciados.

El grupo dio vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina, que se encontraba igual que la anterior. Claire logró ver el edificio de las Fuerzas Especiales de Terra Save: era negro, y parecía un taller de autoservicio pero mucho más grande. Los soldados disparaban a las criaturas, pero eran demasiadas para ellos.

-¡Ahí!-Claire señaló el lugar y todos corrieron en un intento de salvaguardar sus vidas. La chica no sabía cuantos habían perdido su vida en el trayecto, pero estaba agradecida porque Kathy seguía viva.

Un zombie se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja: su aliento era pútrido, provocándole náuseas al inhalarlo. Le faltaba un brazo, sin embargo, era fuerte. Claire forcejeó y con su cuchillo le rajó el cuello, saliendo sangre de la herida, ensuciando la ropa de la chica.

"Ahora si voy a vomitar" pensó. Claire le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula de la criatura y siguió su trayecto. Kathy le gritaba desde la puerta: había llegado sana y salva. La chica corrió con más fuerza y entró antes de que otra criatura la agarrara; las puertas se cerraron con un fuerte estruendo.

-Me alegra que lo haya logrado-le dijo el comandante Hernández con una gran sonrisa. Claire también sonrió semi erguida mientras recuperaba el aliento-¿Cómo están las cosas en la oficina?

-Mal-explicó Claire, parándose correctamente ante el comandante-Lograron tomarla; simplemente no lo veíamos venir, no estábamos preparados.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo ocurrió?

-Un camión que transportaba gas chocó contra una florería y después explotó-dijo Claire. Trató de reflexionar un momento lo sucedido, luego continuó-No creo que precisamente esa haya sido la causa del brote, después de todo, si el virus fuera en forma de gas, todos estaríamos muertos.

-Excelente deducción, señorita Redfield-le sonrió el comandante, dándole una palmada en el hombro como señal de felicitación.

-Gracias comandante-dijo Claire-Dígame, ¿tiene algún plan de escape?

-Pretendemos sacar a los sobrevivientes que podamos de la ciudad-explicó-Tenemos transporte, armas y los mejores hombres. Usted sería perfecta en mi equipo.

-Gracias por su oferta, pero tendré que rechazarla por segunda vez, comandante.

El comandante guardó silencio, decepcionado: en su mente se formaban los recuerdos de hombres que había perdido hace mucho en la guerra. No estaban bien entrenados, y cuando llegaba el momento de la acción, morían al primer instante; pero está chica era rápida, con unos excelentes reflejos y una habilidad para utilizar las armas que era nata. "Es una lástima que no esté en mi equipo" pensó Hernández.

-No me mal interprete-dijo Claire, excusándose-Quiero descubrir cómo llegó el virus, y sobretodo, saber quien es el responsable.

-De acuerdo-respondió-Le daré armas y un vehículo.

-Aceptaré las armas-dijo la pelirroja-El vehículo sería innecesario, puesto que no sé por donde comenzar mi investigación.

-De acuerdo, espere aquí unas horas. Deje que el caos cese y ya podrá salir.

Con esto, el comandante se retiró. Kathy se acercó a Claire, su amiga estaba pálida debido al susto de ver como unas criaturas de película atacaban a la gente. "Tranquila Kathy, ya estás a salvo" pensó Claire. Repentinamente, la pelirroja sintió un dolor en los pies, los tacones eran de muerte, y correr con ellos era de lo peor.

-Malditos tacones-expresó.

-Escuché tu conversación con el soldado, creo que primero deberías cambiarte y ponerte algo cómodo si es que te enfrentarás a esas cosas-opinó su amiga-Hay una tienda a una cuadra donde venden ropa para conducir motocicletas, y atrás, un taller donde las arreglan.

-Eso me sería útil, muchas gracias-Claire abrazó a su favor, cuídate mucho.

Y con esto, la pelirroja dio media vuelta, dispuesta a exponerse, a luchar y a enfrentar al responsable del ataque.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Claire cerró el seguro de la puerta de la boutique y apagó las luces. Había salido del cuartel de Terra Save a las dos horas de llegar; por lo tanto, ya eran las seis y media, el sol aún no se ocultaba por completo y podría ver perfectamente la ropa.

La chica dio un recorrido rápido a la tienda: era algo pequeña, con un vestuario que parecía ser cómodo para las personas que se dedicaban a viajar en moto. Claire tomó un short de cuero negro, una blusa blanca muy sencilla y unos botines vaqueros color beige. No había mucho para chicas realmente, y lo poco mostraba el lado sensual de las muchachas.

-Excelente, no sólo seré presa de zombies-dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Una vez lista, Claire empuñó su Glock 19, revisando que el cartucho tuviera las 17 balas correspondientes, además llevaba otros 4 cartuchos en su canana. También traía un pequeño morral atado a su cintura con 20 balas sueltas de calibre .44 Magnum, y una Colt Anaconda guardada en una pistolera abrochada a su pierna derecha. Por poco, casi olvida la radio con la que se mantendría comunicada con el comandante.

"Sin duda, estas criaturas comerán plomo" pensó sonriendo.

Pasó a la parte trasera de la tienda, que según Kathy, era un taller de motocicletas. Una vez dentro, observó una moto negra de la marca Harley. En el asiento, había una nota que decía:

"Señor López García:  
Su motocicleta no pudo ser arreglada, no tengo lo necesario para desmantelar el motor, y mucho menos su pago para conseguir las piezas.  
Atte: Carlos  
P.D: Dejó el chaleco de su novia en el maletero, puede tomarlo cuando regrese".

Claire abrió el maletero. Dentro estaba un chaleco rojo de cierre, con un adornado en la espalda de un tigre de bengala con las fauces abiertas, mostrando los dientes afilados. Arriba de éste, tenía el título de la canción 'Killer Queen' escrito en cursiva. La pelirroja decidió traerlo puesto: le quedaba a la perfección, además, le recordaba a aquel que su hermano le había regalado. "Decía que era de la suerte, vaya que tenía razón" pensó para si.

Sin motocicleta, Claire salió del lugar, estando alerta por si alguna criatura trataba de atacarla. La noche había caído, las nubes cubrían la luna y había en el aire un ligero olor a humedad que se mezclaba con el de carne podrida. Los gritos habían desaparecido, y por la avenida no se veía ningún zombie; sin embargo, la sangre que cubría los contenedores de basura y los cuerpos tirados en el suelo indicaban que pasaron por ahí.

-Alto-Claire escuchó la voz de un muchacho a su espalda. Iba a voltear cuando sintió la punta de un arma contra su nuca, la chica no tuvo más remedio que tirar la suya y levantar las manos-. ¿Ahora entiendes cómo me sentí cuando me hiciste lo mismo?

La pelirroja no entendió a qué se refería el joven, haciendo caso omiso y contraatacando: Claire giró y su antebrazo pegó contra la mano del muchacho, haciendo que tirara el arma. La chica propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago del joven, para después lanzar una patada que dio en pleno rostro del atacante.

El muchacho cayó, quejándose en el suelo. Claire recogió las dos armas que se encontraban y apuntó al joven herido.

-Deberías haber pensado mejor antes de decidir atacarme-dijo la pelirroja.

-Oye, esa vez yo no te herí-dijo el joven, poniéndose de pie y avanzando lentamente hacia Claire. La chica levantó la ceja, confusa: la voz del atacante le sonaba familiar, un tanto agua e inmadura.

Cuando el muchacho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la pelirroja pudo ver claramente su rostro. Tenía unos pómulos marcados, la nariz un poco respingada, la boca larga y delgada, la piel apiñonada, tersa, descuidada y el cabello corto de color castaño. Sus ojos eran verdes Esmeralda, no muy grandes, pero expresivos; en ellos parecía retratarse el dolor insoportable de un oscuro pasado.

Claire abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ésta. Su respiración se volvió agitada, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y lentamente bajó las armas. "No... Puede ser" y tras esto, las lágrimas se derramaron.

-Steve-susurró la pelirroja. No podía decir más, todos los recuerdos de la isla Rockfort volvieron a su mente, cada momento, cada sentimiento, cada palabra cruzada con el joven que tenía enfrente pasaron en segundos.

-Claire, cuanto tiempo-dijo con los brazos extendidos para que ella lo abrazara.


End file.
